Solo por ti
by Mep
Summary: He aprendido que los ojos demuestran lo que el corazón siente, lo que trata de ocultar.Viéndote a los ojos lo eh aprendido, he descubierto lo que aquellos filósofos no entienden...TERMINADO! review!
1. Soy quien soy

Disclaimer: por mas que me duela, los personajes no son ni serán míos.  
  
(N/A: Este es mi primer ff. Así que sean objetivos y díganme que les parece. Contiene spoilers del 5to libro, aunque casi ni se notan.)  
  
Esta en el punto de vista de Ginny.  
  
Desde niña me han implantado el echo de que soy quien soy, y que no puedo  
  
ni debo tratar de ser una persona que no soy, por mas que lo desee, por mas que me  
  
Carcoma el hecho de no ser justamente quien quiero ser; o de ser capaz de dar todo lo Que mi corazón se siente capaz de dar.  
  
Y me entristece saber que a pesar de cuan maravillosa me dicen que soy mis padres No soy capaz de darte lo que otra si puede; que no halles mi cariño ni mi amor Suficientes como para sanar esas heridas que llevas contigo; que otra si sea capaz. Y a pesar de que otra si lo logra no entiendo como alguien puede ser capaz de Quererte mas que como yo te quiero.  
  
No sabes como llora mi corazón al verte triste por todo lo que a pasado, y se que de Actriz me ganaría millones, por que soy capaz de ocultarlo. Quién sabe? Quizás sea Vocación aparentar emociones que realmente no siento. Y no sabes como llora mi corazón Por el tuyo, no sabes como arde mi piel por sentir el mas leve contacto con la tuya; No sabes como buscan mis ojos a los tuyos, como lloran por que no se sienten dignos De aquella mirada que siempre esperan pero que nunca les das.  
  
Pero todo me lo guardo, a sabiendas que si no se lo digo a nadie mas pesada se me va a Hacer la carga, y más me va a doler el corazón. Pero yo no soy tonta como para decirte Lo que siento, por que sé que no encontraría las palabras adecuadas para demostrarte lo Mucho que te amo, y que si no las encuentro, y que si no articulo bien cada palabra No me vas a tomar enserio. Y no te culpo, sigues creyendo que por ti yo no siento Mas que un enamoramiento de colegiala. Y yo no e echo alguna cosa para demostrarte lo Contrario; y de eso no tiene nadie la culpa, mas que yo. Y no te lo digo no solo por eso, Si no por él echo de que por mucho que se me haga pesada mi carga no esta ni remotamente comparada con la tuya, y no quiero agregar un peso, por más pequeño que sea a todo aquello por lo que ya tienes que luchar No quiero que además de sentirte responsable por tener que redimirnos de Voldemort tengas también que preocuparte por no ser capaz de corresponder lo que siento, no quiero que cuando te diga lo que siento, y el sentimiento no sea reciproco, te sientas culpable por las lagrimas que de seguro se me escaparan. Y a pesar de que hago gala de mis habilidades como actriz, no seria capaz de escuchar de Tu propia boca que para ti no soy mas que la hermana de tu mejor amigo. De seguro me Mataría.  
  
Se que tienes mucho por que pensar. Sé que tus pensamientos no son acerca de mí, y no hay Casi ni la remota posibilidad de que algún día lo sean. Pero eso no significa que por Que yo te quiera y tu no a mi, tenga que renunciar a lo que siento, soy quien soy y mi amor Por ti no me lo quita nadie.  
  
N/A: si les gusto please rewiev y si no también. 


	2. Seguire Buscando

N/A: aquí esta el segundo cap. Espero que les guste....  
  
Esta en el punto de vista de Harry.  
  
Siempre he sido de aquellos a los que no les cuesta cometer un error de juicio; y con Cho creí sentir amor, jure que aquel sentimiento, aquel leve cosquilleo y tartamudeo eran amor; no hay quien pueda juzgarme por que no es la primera vez, ni será la ultima, en la que una persona se equivoca con respecto al tema.  
  
Creí que ella era mi medicina, que me curaba hasta las más profundas heridas de mí ya casi irreparable corazón, pero afrontando la realidad, en verdad quise creer que si lograba sanarme por no aventurarme en busca de alguien que de verdad con una mirada pudiera hacerme sentir una persona completamente nueva. No quería arriesgarme a llegar a encontrar esa persona y ponerla en peligro a la constante amenaza de Voldemort, y que despues ya perdida supiera que no iba a encontrar quien me curara como lo hacia ella.  
  
No creo en aquellas teorías que se refieren al amor como una chispa, que puede apagarse Se que entre Cho y yo nunca existió esa chispa y por ende nunca se apago.  
  
Si me hubieran dicho que mi primer beso seria con Cho 2 años atrás, me llenaría de ilusión lo que ese beso podría llegar a representar, pero nadie podría prepararme ni remota mente a como seria en realidad . Mi primer beso supo a lagrimas, fíjate tu nada mas la suerte que me cargo; no hizo que mi corazón se sintiera tibio, no hizo que mi día fuera mas claro; fue para ella un beso que la redimió del pasado que tenia con Cedric; estoy casi seguro que para ella no era yo al que besaba. Pero adivino sé que no soy; y quien sabe lo que pasaba por la mente de aquella chica. Y ya eso esta de menos; sé de buena fuente que lo nuestro, si así puede llamársele no la ilumino a ella tampoco; por eso corrió en busca de otro creo yo tuviera tiempo para sus llantos y la hiciera sentir supuestamente especial.  
  
Al final de curso la vi salir con un tal Michael Corner , y para ser sincero celos ni sentí, mas bien me inundo un sentimiento de compasión por aquel pobre ingrato que tiene ahora Que soportar con los cambios de humor de la chica; Dios sabe que no hay peor persona que a la que el pasado la atormenta con cosas sin sentido.  
  
De seguro si me pusiera a buscar a alguien especial, dispuestas no me harían falta, ya que mi historia deslumbra hasta mayores; pero no quiero quien únicamente me quiera por mi fama, no quiero a quien no le importen mis sentimientos, a quienes solo les interese un pedazo de esta supuesta estrella que soy yo.  
  
Así que seguiré buscando con mi mente abierta pero mi corazón cerrado, guardado con recelo previniéndolo de algún golpe bajo que venga con el tiempo.  
  
Gracias a todos por sus rewievs los buenos y lo malos.  
  
R/R...  
  
Mep. 


	3. Acerca de Ironias

N/A: aquí esta el siguiente chap... espero que les guste!! Jeje...  
  
Gracias a aquellos a los que si les gusta mi ff! Son lo mejor!  
  
Ludaica: Creo que de Cho ya no va a haber mas, pero quien sabe todo depende de cómo se Me dé mientras lo escriba, que bien que te haya gustado! Eres lo maximo.!  
  
Chuki!: Yo te quiero Buco pelaa! Eres lo mejor! K.E.V.  
  
En el punto de vista de Ginny:  
  
No es que llore por ti cada noche, por que eh aprendido a controlarme, y no es que no me rompa El corazón verte con otras, no es que no me duela; pero no hago todo lo que hago para Comlpacerte, tengo una mente propia y no espero que haciendo lo que quieras aprenderás A quererme por que sé que no es así.  
  
Se que eh madurado mucho comparada con personas de mi edad; que no saben lo profundo que Duele el desamor; mi amor por ti me ah enseñado a lidiar con el dolor, balanceándolo con todos Aquellos momentos de mi vida que vale la pena recordare, he aprendido que la mejor medicina para un corazón roto es la risa, que más que llorar para sacarlo todo de mi ser, reír me hace olvidar Que mi amor por ti esta a un solo paso de lo imposible. Me hace olvidar que este amor por ti, que siento no tiene fronteras, cada vez me desgasta mas, pero soy independiente, en verdad quisiera que supieras lo mucho que te quiero, pero odiaría que creyeras que en mi encontraras amparo cuando otra de deseche, porque de quererte te quiero, pero me mataría saber que me consideras con un remplazo.  
  
He aprendido que los ojos demuestran lo que el corazón siente, lo que trata de ocultar. Viéndote a los ojos lo eh aprendido, he descubierto lo que aquellos filósofos no entienden, eh encontrado aquella ventana al alma del humano, que refleja cada sentimiento como en un espejo que solo muestra la verdad aquel capaz de hacerse notar.  
  
He visto a través de sus ojos el dolor de cada día, la esperanza de aquel que espera cada Día con la mayor ilusión posible, que atesora cada día como si fuera el ultimo. Y eh sentido en ellos la soledad, si supieras que verla es una cosa, pero sentirla es mucho Peor; he visto aquel deseo de ser amado y por poder amar con aquella misma intensidad, peor tu corazón té a enseñado que mas vale no querer si no se tiene prueba de la veracidad, que mas vale no querer, si lo que se quiere se puede por cosas del destino esfumar.  
  
Pero ya que eh aprendido que llorar no me va a ayudar; así que me río de la ironía de la vida, Sabiendo que tu buscas quien te quiera de verdad y yo aquí esperando a que me encuentres.  
  
R/R 


	4. De suplicas

(N/A: 4TO CHAP..! me gusta como me esta saliendo, y si lo leen dejen rewiev sea bueno o sea malo.) Gracias a todos los que me mandaron Rewievs son lo mejor! Muaxxx  
  
En el punto de vista de Harry:  
  
No sabría decir cuanto tiempo me tomaría poder resumir en cortas palabras el sentimiento de soledad que cada dia se apodera poco a poco de aquella persona tan ilustre me han dicho que soy, y lo que menos me ayuda es saber que tiempo es lo que me falta, que cada paso que doy esta marcado por el constante recuero de aquello que debo o no debo hacer y si me siento capaz de lidiar con las consecuencias.  
  
No digo que no extrañe a Cho, en realidad no a ella en si, extraño el echo de no sentirme completamente solo , aunque aquella presencia fuera puramente ficticia, producto de la imaginación de un alma descarriada que busca amparo en su ser mas cercano. Y en verdad quise que fuera especial, en verdad sentí que me quise esforzar para que todo fuera lo mas cerca posible a maravilloso; pero entonces quien sabe si fue por ella o si fue por mi, toco su final aquella relación, que momentos antes quise jurar atesorar, segundo por segundo; pero en realidad al final no quise verme en un futuro con una mujer a la que un vinculo con el pasado era mas emotivo que nuestro primer beso juntos, con una mujer que de seguro se sentiría culpable si en algún momento de su vida me llegara a querer mas que a Cedric, si se llegara a dar el caso.  
  
Sigo creyendo que ganas de querer no me hacen falta, y me da rabia pensar en aquellas personas a las que el amor se les presenta en la puerta y lo despiden por miedo al compromiso ¡¿qué no saben que tarde o temprano no va a volver a presentarse?! ¡¿Qué no entienden que ya viejos no van a tener quien los cuide?! Y yo que quiero alguien que se preocupe por mi, y poder preocuparme yo con la misma intensidad, creyendo ferozmente que no me seria una carga, el amor no toca mi timbre, desgraciado seré entonces.  
  
Hay veces que me dan ganas de hablar con Dios y exigirle que me dé a alguien que nunca se me vaya, que nadie sea jamas capaz de alejarla de mi lado, quiero a alguien que me comprenda. Por que Dios me da la desgracia de darme una vida que da envidia a muchos superficialmente pero que por dentro esta muerta de tristeza?.  
  
Ron tiene a Hermione, y muchos dirán que no se de lo que hablo, pero yo se que el la ama, quizás creerás que es pronto para decir que alguien tan joven puede amar a otra persona, quizás dirás que eso se veía en cuentos de hadas, que cosas como el amor no existen, pero yo juro que el la ama, y que ella lo ama con la misma intensidad a cada segundo que pasa; desearía poder decir que amo a alguien, pero no es así; y me choca que por todo lo que he pasado no hay alguien que me tienda una mano , que me muestre por aquella conexión todo el amor que siente dentro de su alma; o quizás eh sido muy siego para verla.  
  
Ya llevo 2 semanas en la madriguera y se que aunque no lo digan Ron y Hermione me consideran como un obstáculo en el camino que deben cruzar ellos dos juntos de la amistad al amor mas profundo, y no quiero estorbar, así que poco a poco sin hacerme notar me aparto, me hago a un lado; para dejarles libre aquel camino que estoy seguro se mueren por cruzar, solo falta que se presente la oportunidad.  
  
He tomado como rutina diariamente levantarme a eso de las 6 cuando toda la casa duerme; y salgo a sentarme en un árbol en la parte trasera de la casa que eh llegado a considerar mi Hogar, aunque por obligación tenga que ir a Privet Drive cada año. Me siento en aquel árbol a pensar en todo lo que la vida me a mostrado y se que es un contrasentido pero me siento dichoso por los millones de experiencias que yo he tenido la dicha de vivir, y que se que otras personas no lo harán, pero a la vez me siento triste por que siento que hubiera preferido cambiar aquellas experiencias por tener a mis padres a mi lado, quizás sea solo el dolor lo que influencia mi pensar. Quizás.  
  
Ayer jure haberme sentido observado en el almuerzo y alze la vista lentamente para atrapar en el acto a aquel que me miraba, y me encontré con los ojos mas profundos que sentí jurar haber visto en toda mi vida, era Ginny, pero no tenia una risa nerviosa, ni el mas leve rubor en sus mejilla, tenia la mirada fija en mi rostro como quien examina una nueva pintura, y jure sentirme a mi mismo darle a través de mis ojos un pedazo de mi alma mas grande de el que le he dado al alguien nunca antes, y se que ella entendió que la gracia mas grande en mi vida, es saber que otro día me espera.  
  
R/R!! MUAAXX.  
  
MEP. 


	5. Conecciones

N/A: Holaa!!! Aquí esta el 5to chap!!!..... Gracias por todos los que mandaron rewiev! Son lo mejor.!!  
  
Ginny:  
  
No sé si fue que la intensidad de mi mirada fue mucha, o que su percepción cada día mejora, pero pudo atraparme tratando de descifrar aquella mascara de felicidad que sabia que llevaba puesta sobre su cara; y cuando lentamente subió su mirada a la mía, cuando sus ojos examinaron los míos, sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos por que la tristeza que por fracción de segundo compartió conmigo fue mucha para un solo parpadeo, y me pongo a pensar que de donde salió aquella mirada de seguro hay mas, me pongo a pensar que como puede una persona plantar una fachada frente a su vida, mientras su alma se apaga poco a poco.  
  
Me asusta no saber que a cambiado; por que antes era yo la que hacia todo aquel trabajo; la que luchaba por tratar de romper aquella pared, para que sin palabras fuera capaz de decir lo que su alma se estaba muriendo por gritar, tratando de entender como una persona puede ser tan fuerte para llevar sobre sus hombros un peso tan grande. Pero aquella noche, fue mi mirada, fueron mis ojos los que iniciaron la acción pero fueron los suyos los que la terminaron, lo que sin necesidad de pedidos me dieron a conocer lo que estoy segura nadie mas conoce.  
  
Quizás fue por que mis ojos mostraban aquella confianza que sé que puede tener en mi, o que mi mirada estaba cargada con aquella realidad que sé que no quiere afrontar; pero no hay manera de cambiar el pasado, aquel error que se cometió es ya parte de una historia hace mucho tiempo escrita, en la que el futuro puede ser cambiado pero que lo pasado es pasado, y sentirás que el optimismo no ha nacido conmigo, o sentirás que no doy cariño a aquellos que se que lo necesitan; pero se que soy sincera y que es mejor mantenerse en esta realidad, que preferir crear una supuesta realidad que no engaña ni a los mas ingenuos.  
  
Tiempo a pasado ya desde ese día y a sido como una tradición compartir aunque sea un minuto aquella mirada que explica hasta las interrogantes más severas; y a través de sus ojos he sentido como me muestra que aquellos minutos lo ayudan a sobreponer, a aceptar poco a poco aquella realidad que cuando entienda completamente sé que lo destrozara, por que lo mas cercano que tenia a un padre se le a muerto y cuando lo entienda, se creerá maldito, querrá alejarse de nosotros su amigos, su familia; será entonces mi trabajo y me carga hacerle entender, que todos los que han muerto lo han hecho por que así lo han escogido. Que es cuestión de elección, y que nosotros, mi familia, aceptamos el riesgo hace mucho tiempo atrás. Y que yo estoy dispuesta aceptar aquel riesgo sin dudar.  
  
R/R 


	6. De la mano

N/A: No me gusta mucho este cap..creo q le falto algo pero ustedes opinen! Tnx a los que me dejan rewievs especialmente a Carolina y a luadica!..  
  
Mi rutina a cambiado levemente, sigo levantándome cada mañana a aquel que he bautizado mi árbol; sigo cada vez que puedo dejándoles a Ron y a Hermione esas oportunidades que desde el fondo se que aprecian con gran intensidad. Sigo esperando a que Ron se acerque a Hermione; antes juraba que él daría el primer paso, que seria más intrépido que ella, y que no aguantaría ya mucho mas tiempo guardándose para si mismo todo aquel asunto; pero día tras día pasan y yo sigo esperando a que se digan lo que sienten por que se que es por su bien, pero a la vez me inunda un sentimiento de duda por que se que ya cuando sean pareja, mas tiempo querrán estar solos, y no los culpo. Pero mas tiempo entonces tendré yo para caerme en mi mismo, y eso no es una buena idea.  
  
Pero ya eso no es lo único que pasa por mi mente estos días de aquella tan llamada juventud que siento se me escapa de las manos. Aunque sea sin palabras, Ginny y yo nos hemos convertido de aquellos mejores amigos que se cuentan todo. Y no creí, jamas pense que su sola presencia fuera suficiente para cambiar mi animo, con una de aquellas miradas suyas que dicen lo que mil palabras no logran explicar.  
  
Jamas me sentí tan agradecido con Dios, por que durante el almuerzo surgió el tema de Sirius, y no sabría decirte como me duele pensar en todo aquello que pudo ser pero que ya no más; al igual que mis padres. Y creer que ese día pensaba que no tenia suerte, ya que no iba a poder compartir mi minuto con Ginny, ya que sin mas en donde sentarse tubo que sentarse a mi derecha, en vez de enfrente mío. Y cuando se toco aquel tema sentí mis ojos empezar a empaparse con lagrimas que estaban repletas de dolor. Pero Ginny notando mi estado debajo de la mesa junto su cálida mano con la mía y nunca, juro nunca, me sentí mejor reconfortado. Le dio un pequeño apretón y la soltó dejándome extrañando aquella presencia que momentos antes tenia. Y sentí entonces unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y llorarle en su hombro todas y mis penas e inseguridades acerca del futuro incierto.  
  
Pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar y presiento que aquellas miradas ya no serán suficientes; que deseare hablarle de las cosas más triviales y hasta las mas importantes. Que deseare tomar sus manos en las mías, rodear mis brazos sobre su cuerpo, y poner mi cabeza entre sus cabellos.  
  
Y simplemente no se como acercármele y no se como mirarla a la cara y preguntarle si me dejaría tomar su mano, creerá que me quiero sobrepasar con ella y no es así. Todo a sido su culpa si nunca me hubiera dado sus manos no tendría ahora deseos de tenerla entre las mías de nuevo.  
  
Y no se si es el echo de que nunca antes había tenido manos tan tersas junto a las mías, o es que las suyas son realmente especiales y parecen simplemente encajar perfectamente; y al sentir aquel contacto jure que mis manos poco a poco empezaron a temblar, y de la nada me puse nervioso, y no se en realidad que me provoco aquella reacción, si entre ella y yo no hay nada. Pero ahora realmente no se si quiero q no haya nada, no se si llegare a conformarme con aquellas miradas o con sentir sus manos muy cerca de las mías. Ahora no se realmente lo que quiero.  
  
Y eh ahí mi dilema por que no depende solamente de lo que yo quiera; no puedo decidir por ambos, cuando quizás lo que yo quiera no sea lo que su corazón realmente quiere; no significa que no sea posible por que la vida me ha enseñado que todo es posible en este mundo; que el deseo más profundo del corazón puede cumplirse si existen los medios y las posibilidades.  
  
Y sigo sin saber lo que quiero. Sin saber si será o no suficiente para las ansias de hablarle que tengo. Sigo sin saber si lo que mi corazón cree desea es lo mismo que el suyo quiere. Sigo aquí esperando una señal que cure hasta mis más profundas dudas.  
  
**************************************************************************** 


	7. Enfrente de la chimenea

N/A: este cap. No esta en el punto de vista de nadie en especial., Puede que sea ya él ultimo, y puede que no todo depende si me mandan rewievs, veré entonces si sigo!  
  
Luadica: que bien que te haya gustado! Y yo q creía q no te iba a gustar!.  
  
**************************************************************** Aquella noche era la ultima que los menores Weasley, Harry y Hermione pasarían en la madriguera. Reinaba en el ambiente una tristeza de dejar aquella casa que tan bien los había recibido.  
  
Frente a la chimenea se encontraba un chico que mostraba un supuesto aire de superioridad pero que por dentro su alma lloraba por aquel desconsuelo que muy dentro sentía. El chico sintió su cuerpo estremecer por que ignoraba quien se había posisionado a su lado, y no se atrevía; no quería alzar la vista y decepcionarse de no encontrar a quien sus ojos querían ver ahí.  
  
De un segundo a otro; sintió alguien tomar una de sus manos entre la de ella y entrecruzar sus dedos. Y sintió aquel calor familiar que lo había acompañado durante aquel almuerzo que prefería no recordar; y de la nada sintió un sentimiento de felicidad llenar poco a poco su vacío corazón. Y supo que era ella ; justo quien quería que fuera.  
  
-Harry- dijo ella tomando su barbilla con su mano libre.  
  
Harry se encontró entonces con aquellos ojos que tanto le habían llamado la atención; y con una expresión que daba hasta tristeza ver murmuro un casi diminuto... Hola y bajo de nuevo su vista a sus manos unidas como preguntándose si no era un sueño que por todo lo que había esperado se estaba realmente cumpliendo. Que de verdad la tenia tan cerca; ¿o seria solo producto de su imaginación?  
  
Alzo su vista de nuevo, y aunque sabia que era tonto quiso asegurarse de que todavía estuviera allí; y vio que esta miraba a sus manos unidas con un leve rubor como aquel que no entiende de donde saco el valor para hacer algo así. Y la chica estaba realmente sorprendida de que el incomodo no hubiese quitado la mano.  
  
Y Harry se sintió a sí mismo sonreír, en realidad extrañaba aquel rubor; aquella muestra de cariño que luchaba por salir al exterior. Tal vez aquella era la señal que estaba esperando... o talvez no. En realidad no sabia que hacer.  
  
Derrepente sintió la mano de ella poco a poco escaparse de la suya, y sintió que aquella felicidad que momentos antes tenia se convertida en un sentimiento de pánico que le embriagaba el corazón. Y lanzo entonces sus brazos sobre el cuello de ella y la abrazo tan fuertemente como temiendo que sin darse cuenta ella pudiera de pronto escabullirse.  
  
Ginny estaba sorprendida por aquel comportamiento que de seguro nunca hubiera esperado de Harry. Pero no quería pensar en aquello ahora, lo abrazo por la cintura de la forma mas cariñosa posible.  
  
Y entonces sintió como Harry ponía su cabeza en el hombro de ella; entre sus cabellos y lo sintió entonces suspirar su esencia, con unos de aquellos suspiros largos, atesorando cada momento de aquel abrazo tan esperado.  
  
Ya después de pasado un rato sin separarse, lo intento, pero entonces Harry se agarro mas fuertemente a ella como si en aquellos momentos su vida entera dependiera de aquel único abrazo. Como si importara mas su brazos sobre el otro que millones de cosas en este planeta.  
  
Y entonces sintió que mejor que luchar por separarse, se dejaba llevar; Y se sintió a si misma mejor que nunca antes en su vida, se sintió feliz por primera vez, todo estaría bien, todo, si Harry, su Harry se mantenía a su lado. Y no sabia por que pero tenia el presentimiento de que así lo haría.  
  
************************************************************ R/R!!  
  
Que creen lo dejo hasta allí o sigo? De ustedes depende.!  
  
Muaxxxx Mep-¡ 


	8. Hogwarts

N/A: debido a la insistencia he decidido seguir con el ff, no se si vale la pena y este cap. en realidad no me gusta pero tenia que ponerlo para que el siguiente tuviera concordancia,asi que díganme que creen si le sigo o no.  
  
************************************************  
  
Aquella noche, aquel abrazo que de seguro ambos no olvidaran duro quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas, porque ambos tan sumidos el uno con el otro perdieron de pronto la noción del tiempo; en realidad no era como si quisieran separarse así que el tiempo en esos momentos simplemente no importaba. En aquellos momentos para cada uno no existía cosa alguna mas en este mundo que el otro, y las sensaciones que conllevaba el tan esperado abrazo. Y después de acabado aquel abrazo ambos tomaron rutas diferentes para lo que seria de seguro un sueño libre de pesadillas; completamente placentero.  
  
La mañana llego más rápido de lo que todos quisieran y era tiempo ya de irse a Hogwarts para lo que seria el 7to curso de Harry, Ron y Hermione y el 6to de Ginny;  
  
No podía evitar recordar aquel abrazo con una ilusión que no creía posible; no podía evitar ahora querer mas de donde aquel había salido, no podía evitar sentirse simplemente segura de que más como aquel vendrían y que todos tendrían su nombre.  
  
Confianza. Nunca antes había tenido tanta confianza en toda su vida ; nunca antes había creído algo tan ferozmente como creía en que aquello pasaría, y simplemente lo creía sin la mas menor duda en su corazón ; simplemente algo dentro de ella , dentro de su alma le decía que todo seria así, que de ahora en adelante todo seria tal como su corazón dictase.  
  
Y el sentimiento que antes había tenido; sentirse asustada por no saber que había cambiado ya hace mucho tiempo lo había olvidado; por que lo que aquel abrazo represento, la había ya para siempre marcado, por que las sensaciones nuevas que nunca antes había experimentado habían apagado súbitamente todo aquel temor. Y no sabia entonces si seria momentáneamente o si llegaría a acabarse para siempre pero no era tiempo ahora de analizar las dudas, mas tarde habrá ya tiempo para cosas como aquella.  
  
Todos se subieron a los carros proporcionados del ministerios sintiendo que un mes mas no le vendría mal. El recorrido a king cross no tuvo nada que valiera la pena recordar mas que una que otra miradita que Ginny dirigía a Harry y que este en algunas ocasiones interceptaba atrapado el acto haciendo lo mismo que ella hacia.  
  
Un nuevo año acababa de comenzar.  
  
R/R!!! 


	9. Pensar

N/A: aquí esta el siguiente chap, este si me gusta y espero que igual les paresca a ustedes ******************************************************  
  
Pensar. Aquello era lo único que hacia estos días, ella lo había hecho pensar, recapacitar, examinar, comprender y a la vez sentirse completamente perdido; no quería creer el significado de aquellas palabras que ella le había dicho; y era tonto siempre esperar a que algo así sucediera pero no creerlo posible ni factible cuando por fin se diera el caso.  
  
Y aquellas palabras de ella resonaban en su mente y ningún, ningún pensamiento era capaz de hacer aquel eco de una vez por todas desaparecer.  
  
Y sabia que lo que ella había dicho era verdad que hoy ni nunca le haría creer que una cosa así era cierta cuando en realidad era simplemente una mentira. Y entonces se sintió a sí mismo decepcionado por creer furtivamente que era mentira cuando la forma en que sus ojos lo miraban, y la forma en la que su voz pronunciaba aquellas palabras dejaban sin duda cualquiera que fuera su pregunta.  
  
Y le dolía recordar no haber reaccionado de la forma que ahora creía que quería.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Harry, Ron Y Hermione estaban a mitad del 7to curso, y Ginny a mitad del 6to. Y aunque era difícil aceptarlo poco a poco Voldemort había ido ganando poder y aquel numero que antes se oponía a ese tan reconocido mandatario se había ido con el tiempo reduciendo por aquellos a los que fácilmente se les compro con dinero y promesas. Aquel numero que seguía siendo fiel a sus creencias, que tenia todavía fe en que aquello por fin acabara eran lentamente eliminados por aquel contra el que luchaban.  
  
Y ya no creían en aquellos que decían que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, por que ahora necesitaba algo más que la esperanza para salir victoriosos, no solo de esta lucha; si no de toda aquella guerra que llevaban peleando ya mas de 20 años seguidos, y que de un momento a otro debía por fin terminar.  
  
Algo mas que la esperanza. De donde sacarían algo que fuera capaz de salvarlos, que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para redimirlos de aquel peso que cargaban ahora; en estos momentos sobre sus hombros.  
  
Harry supo entonces que dependía de el todo aquel trabajo; que dependía de su capacidad y de cómo lograba y planeaba todo aquello, y si todo salía bien podía entonces ser capaz de vencer al que tanto daño le había causado toda su vida.  
  
Y supo ahora que si de el dependía lo haría todo bien; que si quería lograr de una vez por todas vencer todo por lo que había luchado toda su vida se esforzaría y valla que lo haría.  
  
Primero necesitaría una investigación y la creación de un hechizo que conllevara una relación de ciertas cosas que fuera capaz de eliminar de una buena vez a aquel infeliz de la faz de la tierra, sabia que no había hechizo inventado que pudiera lograr eliminarlo, que magos más inteligentes que el no lo habían logrado; pero que estos no poseían aquella convicción y terquedad que a el tan bien lo caracterizaba.  
  
Así que empezó por aquellas cosas más simples; tiempo libre era lo que ahora le faltaba y sorprendentemente Ron Y Hermione no repararon su ausencia porque mas se hallaban juntos que con él; y este simplemente no quiso involucrarlos ni causarles daño.  
  
Planeo aquello para lo que sabia había nacido para lograr. Pero pronto comprendió que ningún libro a manos de cualquier estudiante tendría aquello que el buscaba. Y supo que no había forma de encontrarlo que en la sección Prohibida; pero aunque como prefecto tenia permiso; levantaría sospechas lo que un chico de su edad y su historia merodeara aquella sección restringida en busca de nada en especial pero al mismo tiempo aquello que podía cambiar la vida de millones con aquella y única acción.  
  
Y como caído del cielo le vino la respuesta; la mejor forma de tomar todo aquel tiempo que necesitaba para investigar por la noche era la capa de invisibilidad que tanto atesoraba; que le había sido entregada por ningún otro que el mismísimo Dumbledore. 


	10. de Snape y mala suerte

N/A: por fin aquí esta el proximo capitulo, espero que les guste.  
  
Krla: a decir verdad no eh actualizado por que no quiera, si no que a sido él echo, de que no sentí una respuesta tan positiva como yo esperaba. Acerca de todas las sugerencias que me diste, créeme que las tomare en cuenta, me da gusto escuchar que si hay personas a las que les guste la mi forma de escribir y de pensar. Y voy a seguir sonriendo eso de seguro. =).  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Harry utilizo todo su tiempo libre en investigando. Sabia que pronto se acercaría a la solución para aquel problema. Pero aquello no era lo único que pasado por su mente en esos días. Sus encuentros con Ginny eran cada vez mas frecuentes, y se sentía diferente poder de un día a otro sentirse capaz de confiarle su mundo entero sin la menor duda presente. Con Ginny todo simplemente parecía diferente, cerca de ella le inundaba un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que poco a poco le embriaga su pesado corazón.  
  
Ginny era la única que sabia lo que el planeaba hacer, y no tenia la menor duda de que no existía en este mundo persona mejor para confiarle aquel secreto; sabia que nunca diría nada, que guardaría aquel secreto con corazón en mano aunque su vida dependiera de aquello. Y le gustaba, le gustaba la sensación de haber hallado a alguien que fuera capaz de comprenderlo sin la necesidad de explicaciones y planes. Una persona que confiase en el , como confía en si misma.  
  
Cuando le dijo acerca de lo que planeaba hacer; y los riesgos que conllevaba todo aquello, ella no intento detenerlo; no lo miro con tristeza y desesperación, sino que tomo sus manos entre las de ella y le dijo que contaba con su apoyo toda la vida; que ella no importa que pasara seguiría estando ahí para el incluso después de cometido cualquier error. Le susurro al oído que nunca dudara de su palabra, que si creía que aquello era para lo que había nacido que lo hiciera, que lo hiciera sabiendo que tenia su mano amiga en el hombro y su apoyo incondicional en el corazón. Para toda la vida.  
  
Y así poco a poco , costándole casi todo su esfuerzo, fue formando aquel hechizo que lograría lo que muchos antes habían intentado lograr.  
  
Era la ultima noche que iría a la sección prohibida, al hechizo solo le faltaban unos cuantos ajustes y estaría pro fin listo. No había la necesidad de provarlo ya que Harry confiaba con todo su corazón de que sus esfuerzos no eran en vano, simplemente había algo dentro de el que le hacia saber de una manera extraña que todo estaría bien. Sí todo saldría bien.  
  
Harry tomo el mapa de los merodeadores y se envolvió cuidadosamente en la capa de invisibilidad; cuidando que ya crecido, sus pies no salieran a la vista. Inspecciono cuidadosamente el mapa, asegurándose de que no hubiera persona en su camino que le causara algún problema; aquello era lo que menos quería. Filch y la señora Norris estaban en el tercer corredor, lo que le dejaba prácticamente el camino libre hacia la biblioteca. Los profesores deberían ya estar dormidos, o al menos aquello pensaba.  
  
En el recorrido nada mas se encontró con peeves causando estragos por todos lados; no le presto la menor importancia. Al llegar a la biblioteca se dirige sin mas a la sección prohibida.  
  
-Silencia- dijo apuntando con su varita al libro que estaba a punto de abrir.  
  
Reviso sus hojas con cuidado, asegurándose de revisar cada detalle por ultima vez con un gran cuidado; quien sabe cuando podría volver a regresar. De pronto lo saco de sus pensamientos un murmullo que maldecía a lo lejos.  
  
Y supo sin mas quien era.  
  
Snape.  
  
Un sentimiento de pánico lo comenzó a atacar. Si Snape lo encontraba aquí se aseguraría que toda la escuela para la tarde siguiente supiera, y aquello definitivamente arruinaría sus planes. Siendo el hijo de merodeador que era tiro la capa sobre sus hombros y se escondió detrás de un librero, justo a tiempo, Snape abrió la puerta de un solo golpe. Como si esperara encontrar a alguien.  
  
- si supiera -pensó Harry.  
  
Snape inspecciono mas detenidamente el lugar, sus ojos se posaron entonces en la sección prohibida. de la nada una sonrisa se formo en la cara del profesor, Harry siguió su línea de visión y sus ojosa se abrieron de par en par, con horror; ahí, sobre una mesa, yacía su bufanda con los colores vivos de gryfinndor.  
  
Mientras analizaba la situación la sonrisa de Snape crecía cada vez mas, hasta que no pudo evitar soltar una risa de aquella de villanos de caricaturas. Sabia justamente a quien culpar. Ese Potter, ahora si me las va a pagar.  
  
Miro de nuevo como asegurándose de que Potter no estuviera todavía por aquel lugar, cogió la bufanda y salió con la sonrisa mas grande que se le había visto desde que enseñaba pociones en Hogwarts.  
  
Cundo se aseguro que Snape estuviera a lo lejos, no pudo evitar maldecir. Vaya suerte la que tenia; cualquier otro profesor olvidaría la bufanda sin mirarla dos veces; pero era Snape, seamos realistas cuando dejaría la oportunidad para que castigaran a Potter o para quitarle puntos a gryfinndor, ja quizás en otra vida.  
  
Las oportunidades eran casi nulas; parecía en aquellos momentos que todo su esfuerzo se iría sin mas por el drenaje.  
  
***************************************************************-*********-  
  
GRACIAS a todas las personas que me mandaron reviews! Son lo mejor. Me gusta saber que la historia es de su agrado. Creo que nada mas seran 11 chap, asi que solo faltaria uno. Perdonen por la tardanza pero es que no sabia en realidad como continuar.  
  
Tengo 2 ff nuevos, si tan solo que es un h/g y siempre que es un l/j; sientanse libres de Dar una vuelta y diganme que opinan.  
  
Bye mep.  
  
REVIEW!! 


	11. Decisiones

N/A: Aki esta el ultimo capitulo, la verdad es que me gusto mucho, y espero que a ustedes tambien! ********************************************************************  
  
-Queridos Gryffindor- dijo Mcgonagall con pesar en sus ojos- Me decepciona decirles que nuestro "querido" Profesor Snape- vale recalcar que pronuncio el querido con una nota de sarcasmo- Encontró ayer en la sección prohibida un bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor; ahora quiero que sepan que sin permiso de Dumbledore o cualquier profesor las visitas aquel lugar son un grave delito.  
  
Dicho esto Mcgonagall escaneo a la multitud en busca de aquel que la culpabilidad le fuera notable a simple vista.  
  
Harry se sentía nervioso, no podía evitar sentir los ojos de Snape asegurándose de cada movimiento que hiciese. A su lado Ginny se encontraba inquieta como debatiendo algo consigo misma ; ya Harry le había contado el "incidente", o al menos como se refería a lo ocurrido.  
  
Viendo que nadie sé hacia responsable por la bufanda, el profesor Snape aprovecho aquel tiempo para hablar.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Quien lo diría, estos Gryfinndor tuyos son una desgracia- dijo mirando a la Profesora Mcgonagall que a su ves le devolvía una mirada cargada de odio e ira. Snape volteo entonces sus ojos a la multitud , como buscando una presa, hasta que su s ojos se posaron en Harry- sepan que si no se encuentra culpable Gryfinndor pedrera 200 puntos-.  
  
Alrededor todos dieron pequeños gritos de horror. Si les quitaban 200 puntos jamas serian capaces de ganar la copa. Se vio entonces a Snape sonreír satisfecho.  
  
Si me preguntan- dijo con una mueca; a lo lejos se escuchaban unos cuantos nadie lo hizo- deberían dejar de buscar al culpable si se sabe que es ese niño Potter.  
  
Todo gryffindor quedo estupefacto mirando a Harry; este no lo podía creer, era verdad, pero aun así Snape no tenia como saber esto, así que aquella acusación era un acto de pura maldad.  
  
-¿Y bien?- dijo Snape impacientemente.  
  
Harry no sabia que hacer, si decía que era el no les quitaban los 200 puntos, pero podia entonces arruinar tanto trabajo y esfuerzo. De un momento a otro sintió a Ginny moverse a su lado, y de una manera tímida alzar su brazo. Nadie pudo ocultar en aquellos momentos la sorpresa. ¿La pequeña Weasley merodeando la sección prohibida?. Mcgonagall tenia una mirada severa de desaprobación y a Snape se le notaba no creía nada de todo aquello.  
  
Y que hacia me permite preguntar, señorita Weasley, usted en la sección Prohibida?- Dijo Mcgonagall-.  
  
Ginny sabia que si Harry aceptaba que el había sido, Voldemort no tardaría mucho tiempo en saber que algo se tramaba el chico; así que sin micho pensarlo tomo la culpa suya. ¿ Pero ahora que excusa le daría a la Profesora Mcgonagall y al profesor Snape?  
  
Harry en aquellos momentos no sabia que hacer; claro que había que buscar una solución pero dejar que Ginny tomase la culpa no era precisamente la que tenia en mente. ¿Qué acaso estaba loca? ¡Como se le ocurría hacer tal cosa!  
  
-B-bueno....-dijo Ginny tragando saliva- Y-y-yo solo tenia......curiosidad, si eso es, acerca de que podía hacer en la sección prohibida para que fuera....bueno prohibida.  
  
-Señorita Weasley me sorprende- dijo Mcgonagall- quizás de sus hermanos pero nunca, juro nunca, hubiera esperado que aquel ultraje fuera culpa de una estudiante modelo como lo es usted-.  
  
Ginny bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo, sentía pena y culpa de mentirle a la profesora pero era por el bien de todos.  
  
Snape no sabia que hacer, ni decir; la situación había dado un giro completamente inesperado, estaba seguro de que había sido ese Potter; pero ahora tenia a la Weasley para cuidarle la espalda.  
  
-Bueno , cumplirás conmigo 2 castigos, y serán quitados de Gryfinndor 20 puntos- dijo Mcgonagall- algo mas Profesor Snape?- dijo con un tono de indiferencia..  
  
- no....espera si, seran treinta puntos menos y ambos castigos conmigo- dijo snape maliciosamente; si no tenia a Potter haría que su amiguita pobretona sufriera el doble.  
  
Mcgonagall no pudo decir nada ya que Snape salió en un segundo; no le quedo mas que mirarlos a todos de arriba abajo con una mirada de desaprobación y salir sin mas del cuarto.  
  
La sala común poco a poco se fue vaciando, los alumnos no tardaron en lanzar miradas de rencor donde se encontraba Ginny, esta solo podía tratar de esconderse lo mejor posible. Con tantas personas mirándola no se dio cuenta que Harry la miraba también y de una forma bastante peculiar. Cuando quedaron los dos juntos, Harry sin mas subió corriendo las escalera y bajo 5 minutos después con la capa de invisibilidad en una mano y el mapa del merodeador en la otra.  
  
Al llegar a donde estaba Ginny, no le dijo palabra , solo la cogió del brazo y salieron juntos por el retrato de la dama gorda.  
  
h-harry...yo...-dijo Ginny tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- pero este ni siquiera volteo a mirarla, simplemente la cogía fuertemente del brazo y la llevaba quien sabe donde.  
  
Después de caminar, o correr del modo que lo veas, llegaron a la torre de astronomía.  
  
Ginny no entendía por que Harry la había traído a este lugar. ¿Por que no hablar lo que tuvieran que hablar en la salo común?  
  
Harry por que estamos aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar.  
  
Harry la miro fijamente, y Ginny no pudo evitar temblar ante su penetrante mirada. Siempre había soñado que algún día Harry le diera una mirada llena de amor que la hiciera temblar; pero no temblaba por aquello en esta ocasión, sus ojos simplemente no parecían los mismo; se le notaba que estaba enojado, y a Ginny le asustaba de sobremanera aquello que bajo su mirada no podía evitar temblar.  
  
¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Harry. Su voz sonando ligeramente distinta.  
  
¿Por qué hice que?- pregunte tratando de ganarme un poco de tiempo y entender que estaba pasando en estos momentos. Siempre supe que Harry era difícil de descifrar pero en estos momentos me sentía como una completa extraña, no entendía por que después de hacerle un favor, su actitud cambiara tan drásticamente.  
  
Harry no me contesto, sabia que yo entendía de que le estaba hablando, pero como decirle a la cara mi verdadera razón si dañar nuestra amistad o alejarlo de mi lado. Quiero que sepa, quiero que entienda que aquellos castigos no son nada para mi si promete quedarse a mi lado para siempre.  
  
Y supe entonces que prefería correr el riesgo. Jugarlo todo al azar y si al final salía perdiendo entender que era cuestión del destino, que en el futuro un nosotros no existía.  
  
Tome un paso hacia delante, y los ojos de Harry perdieron un poco de aquella mirada penetrante. Entonces sin que lo esperara, me pare de puntillas y susurre a su oído.  
  
- Por que te quiero- le dije- no te basta? - Dije eso ultimo mientras me separaba, y lo miraba a los ojos; todo el miedo que antes sentía, por perder nuestra amistad se había ido. Mas valía saber que lo intente y perdí, que preguntarme toda la vida si alguna vez pudimos haber estado juntos.  
  
Sin darme cuenta la mirada de Harry se volvió de pronto más intensa, y sus ojos examinaban detenidamente mi rostro como para congelar para siempre aquel momento. Yo le devolvía la mirada con aquello que espera fuera convicción y seguridad, cuando en verdad no podía evitar sentirme aterrada, con una esperanza que antes no conocía. Me sentía como una niña que estaba a punto de abrir su nuevo regalo de Navidad, que esperaba hasta él ultimo momento para que después de abierto no fuera al final sentirse decepcionada.  
  
Yo sabia que respuesta quería que saliera de sus labios, quería que me dijera que me quería igual que yo a el, que la vida solo se la imaginaba a mi lado, como yo me la imaginaba al suyo. Pero en aquellos momentos Harry no parecía encontrar palabras, no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro, sus ojos siempre penetrantes en mi rostro. De pronto vi que en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa, y pense en aquel momento no me creería y atinara a reírse de mis sentimientos en mi propia cara. Me sentí entonces devastada, y parece haberlo notado, por que tomo mi barbilla en sus mano y me hizo mirarlo a aquellos ojos tan vivaces de el.  
  
Y bajo su rostro al mío, sus labios rozaron con los míos. Y fue uno de aquellos besos que no puedes explicar, sentía través de mis venas me daba una nueva fuerza para continuar. Que me daba el aire para respirar, sentía que me daba la vida; y que yo se la daba a el. Y supe que no seria nuestro mejor beso, que mejores vendrían, que juntos aprenderíamos todo en esta vida, tomados de la mano, corazón con corazón.  
  
FIN-  
  
******************************************************************  
  
N/A: dejen muchos, Muchos reviews para saber si en verdad les gusto! Solo cuando escribes t das cuenta de cuanto en verdad t afecta la opinion de los demas. Si les gusto dejen un review y si no tambien}!  
  
Se despide;  
  
Mep.! 


End file.
